Deep Bonds
by Kokichi's pp smol
Summary: There is a murderer in school, but, I can't help but to fall in love with you. Even if we have to go through this week again, I will make sure nothing ever happens to you. Saki has had a long time crush on her best friend Kokona, even though she knows she won't get her, she still wants to stay by her side no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Saki, you doing anything after school?" "No, Why?" "Just wanna hang out, you know, talk." "Sure." I said while changing my shoes. When I finished I walked out to the usual spot where the girls hang out at every morning before class. We talked for a while, then I got a chill down my spine. The kind of chill when you feel like you're being watched "Hey, Kokona. Do you feel like you're being watched?" "Yeah. Well ever since Midori died, I've felt like I'm being watched." When she finished answering me the bell rang, we walked to our respective classes and waited for our teacher to walk in.

-Time skip to after class-

I walked out of the classroom to see the most unexpected person waiting for me. It was Ayano. She had always been a silent person, no friends, no one to talk to about her problems if she didn't want to tell her parents "Hey Saki, follow me, I wanna show you something cool." She said, without thinking, I followed her to where this 'cool' thing was. When she opened the storage room door and closed it behind her, I just stopped and looked at her waiting for her to turn around. When she did, she had a terrified facial expression and just pointed behind me and covered her mouth. I turned around. Then a sharp pain hit my neck. Then darkness. All I saw was black.

-Time skip-

I woke up and went to move, but I couldn't. I was tied to a chair. Soon after, I saw a figure who appeared to be a woman walk down the stairs. I was tricked. When I heard a tool box being put down on the table next to me I started to shake even more than I already was "Wait! Stop! Get away! Stay away!" After about 1 hour of torture, she walked back upstairs and I just wept for a while wondering what she would do to me the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

After the rest of the week being tortured, I snapped. I just wanted to leave this place. I just wanted to die. This morning Ayano told me to go to school and hide behind the rose bush near the left fountain. Of course I did it. When she got to school she ran into the school then walked out of the school to where I was. There, she handed me a knife and told me to kill Kokona. With out even thinking, I started chanting "Kill. Kill. Kill." Over and over. I made my way over to Kokona and stabbed her. Over, and over, and over. After she had died, I snapped back to my senses then stabbed my chest. But then, my face was on my desk. I was sure everything that had just happened, actually happened, so after class I waited outside Kokona's class, ignoring all the people pushing past. There she was, walking up to the roof because I asked her to meet me on the roof that lunch. I walked behind her, still feeling like I'm being watched I just thought it was my imagination, until I heard a giggle from behind me. I ignored it because I knew it was Ayano.

-After talking on the roof-

I think Kokona was a little angry at me for sticking my nose into her personal life. I'll talk to her when we go to the club.

-At the club-

"U-Umm, Kokona, can you come here?" I said and she nodded "Yeah, what is it Saki?" "So, this week, do you feel like it's happened before?" "Now that you mention it. Yeah I do. Why?" "No reason. Just felt like it's happened before. Well. Everyone's waiting for your amazing octodogs!" I said, she nodded and half ran into the kitchen. God damn it. I blew my chance to tell her my feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning I decided I was going to tell Kokona how I feel. When I was walking to the toilet, Ayano walked up to me and asked me if I liked Kokona, I confessed and realised that this may save her life.

-Flashback-

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" "Well. Saki. You're whore of a friend likes my Senpai." Wait. That voice belongs to, Ayano.

-End of flashback-

So if I get with Kokona, she'll be safe. After lunch Ayano walked over to me and told me what she was into. Apparently she's into girls with piercings and glasses. Looks like I had something to do when I got home.

-That afternoon-

"Hey mum! Can I go get my ears pierced?" I said yelling out the first part as I walked out of my room "Sure. Do you have any money?" She said and I nodded "Well you can go get it done or I can do it." "You can." I said and she nodded, we walked into her room and she grabbed a what she needed. She walked over to me and stabbed a hole through both of my ears, she showed me all of her earrings and I chose the ones that I thought Kokona would like. I when to my room to get my glasses, I never wore them because I used to get teased for it. But if it's for Kokona, I'll go through that pain.

-The next day-

I put my glasses on and got ready to go to school "See you this afternoon sweetie!" My mum yelled out as I ran out the door to go to school. When I got there I could see people staring at me, Ayano just smiled that mischievous smile that I despised. After I changed my shoes Kokona stopped me "H-Hey Saki, what's with the s-sudden change?" "Well, I don't know, just felt like changing thing up a bit, ya know." "Yeah. I have a question... should I change my hair style to a more fancy version of this one?" "What were you trying to go for?" "Something like this." She said grabbing out her phone showing me the kind of hair styles she was going for.

"I think you'd look nice with the bangs in the last one and the style of the first one." I said and she thanked me for my opinion.

-After school-

We were told to stay behind because apparently club leader Amai had committed suicide because of the rumours floating around about her killing Midori and Mai Wakabayashi with poisoned food. But we know Amai, she's strong, she wouldn't kill herself because of some rumours. So the club decided to stay with each other at all times, even when going home, we would drop one person off at a time, and the two who live next to each other would go home last. After the investigation was over we all went home and slept, I couldn't sleep though. The thoughts of something happening to Kokona terrified me.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the club came to school together, when we started class, the class was told about a talent show happening in a month. To enter we had to go to the teacher at the end of class. I wanted to do a dance cover of magnet with Kokona but she might think I'm weird ('cause the lyrics.) well it's worth a shot.

When the bell rang she walked up to me and asked I wanted to enter the talent show with her. I agreed and we walked up to the teacher to enter.

We walked to an empty room and decided that we'd dance to magnet. After planning and small jokes we got to practicing. After lunch break we went back to our classroom. When we entered I told her that I wanted to tell her something important at lunch. She agreed to talk to me so we went to our seats. When this lunch break ended and we walked to the roof and I stood there wondering if it was a good idea to tell her. If she's a good friend she won't hate me just because of my sexuality.

"What is it Saki?" "Well...I want to tell you about something." "Well no shit, you told me that before. So what is it. Do you have a crush or something." She said the last sentence in a voice that people use when they're asking their friends if they like anyone "No! I wanted to tell you that I'm gay." Fuck "Why should that matter, it doesn't make you any less of a person. Who you gay for though?" "No one. I just know that I'm this way." "Well I wanna tell you something too." She said putting her mouth to my ear which made me blush slightly "I never liked Taro 'cause I'm also gay." I was happy to know we shared the same sexuality. I have a chance.

Kokona P.O.V

Shiiiiit. I couldn't help myself. She's too hot. I thought she was before but now. 'What do I do. I wanna tell her but what if I get rejected? What if she-' I had to mentally silence myself before I jumped off the roof. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I'm too scared. I wanted to self destruct but I couldn't. We sat on the roof eating and making jokes. The bell rang and we went back to class. After the bell rang we went to the club to gather and go home. We don't do club activities every day now because of safety reasons. While we where waiting for the rest, Saki asked if I wanted to stay at her house for the night. I agreed and texted my parents letting them know I was staying at Saki's tonight. They sent back.

-Don't go to far!-

I blushed but put my phone in my pocket. When I ran home to get my stuff I could've sworn I heard giggles and footstep following us.

When I got to Saki's we ate then went to her room and listened to music and watched TV. We stayed up until 1am watching Ouran high school host club. When we went to sleep I slept facing the wall. She didn't have a second bed so we had to sleep in the same one which makes me nervous. I dreamt about Saki, and what life would be like if we got together. Little did I know she was dreaming about me too.

Author-Chan: Welp. I'm bored so I decided to write. I'm listening to jubyphonic like I normally do when I write. I have a fanfic/way to celebrate Levi's birthday idea. Should I make a one-shot on Christmas and a happy birthday thing for Levi? Or just the happy birthday thing? Or the one-shot?

I need suggestions peoplzzzzzzzzz!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

At school the next day I decided I was going to tell Kokona how I felt. I made the note the day before so she didn't see me writing it. When we went to school I pretended to take longer changing my shoes and putting whatever in my locker so everyone would leave. After everyone left I put the note in Kokona's locker.

I would like to speak with you

about my feelings.

Please meet me at the back of the school

at 5:00P.M

I hope you'll be there.

I tried to stay as anonymous as possible but I'm not sure if it'll work. I went outside to go to the girls. But they where missing. Kokona was the only one there "Kokona. Where is everyone?" She suddenly looked up to me and hugged crying. Where they killed? "T-They. Osana. Dead. Ayano. Tried. Escaped. Blood. Nearly." She was having trouble talking through her sobs so I hugged her and rubbed her back. When the bell went Ayano gave us a dirty look as we went to class.

When class ended I went straight to the cherry tree at the back of the school with a note in my hand.

Dear Kokona

These feelings I've kept inside for years now are finally being let loose. I know you probably won't accept my feelings but I at least wanna try. Like they always say "You don't know 'till you try." Right?

I just wanted to let you know that I love and will do anything to protect you.

Love Saki ️

I heard footsteps and my heart stopped. Has she actually come.

"Umm. Hello?" She said. I could sense she was kinda worried. I walked around from the tree and kept my eyes locked to the ground.

"Saki?" " U-Umm. Here!" I almost yelled as I gave her the note I was holding. I was prepared for rejection, but when I was met with arms around my waist I looked at her with widened eye. She looked up at me and leant forward towards my face. Our lips smashed against each other's, we closed our eyes at the action.

"So. Who told you what I was into?" My eyes widened remembering what Ayano did to me.

"Well. Umm if you can stay at my house tonight I'll tell you okay." I said and she nodded. She said that her parents told her that she could to stay at mine tonight.

-Time skip. I'll try and stop the time skips-

Kokona's P.O.V

When we got to her place she told me about the incident at the start of the week and how Ayano told her what I liked. We went to bed earlier this time so we can go to the beach. We slept in the same bed again but this time it's not uncomfortable. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

Author-Chan: Well how was it? Shit? Good? Well I hope it was good. This is the creation of letting me stay up all night to read fanfic's and Phanfic's to be inspired. It's like 5:46 A.M now so imma sleep now. Bai!


	6. Chapter 6

Saki P.O.V

I woke up expecting to see Kokona beside me sleeping like the angel she was, but no one was there. We'd planned to go to the beach today to relax a little from all the murder going on lately. I got up and got changed from my weekend outfit. It was a sports bra and a green shirt over top with a loose sleeve and a black mini skirt.

I walked downstairs to see Kokona already cooking breakfast in her casual clothing which was a slightly short dark purple shirt with a knee length black skirt which was pulled up to cover most the missing space the shirt left. I walked over to her to see what she was cooking. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder "Whatcha doing?" "Makin' breakfast." I nodded and kissed her cheek making her blush. I went back upstairs to grab my bikini. I yelled out to Kokona telling her to get her bikini when she's finished making breakfast.

-Time Skip brought to you by Sakona-

"Hey Kokona! Ya ready?" I said walking downstairs with a bag with our lunch in it. Kokona planned to swim straight away so she was already changed. I was gonna sit down for a little so I could make sure Ayano wasn't there. We walked outside and checked for Ayano. When we where safe, we walked towards the beach.

"Hey Kokona... If anything seems odd today, please come straight to me please." I said and she nodded. When we stepped on the sand Kokona ran into the ocean. I seen Kizana, Oka and Asu in the water as well. Well more Asu trying to push Oka into the water and Kizana standing in the water showing off her bikini to everyone who walked past. I walked over to a rock where I could see Kokona but I could see everything else and there was shade.

After I had a good look around and had a drink, I took my earrings out and put them in my bag then walked over to where Kokona was swimming. She had her back turned to me so I ran up to her. She wouldn't know it's me because of all the other splashes. I tackled her under water then moved, the look on her face was so adorable. I giggled as she told me off for nearly drowning her

"Hey Saki. I'm hungry~." "The food's in my bag. Don't eat it all though." I said and she nodded and ran towards my bag. She grabbed the hot chips out of my bag and had a few then had a drink. I got out and went up to her.

"Hey Kok-." "S-Saki...Are they?"

I was cut off by her pointing to inside the crack of one of the rocks. Then I saw it.

Author-chan: Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try updating tomorrow, no promises.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at it or...them in shock. Kizana and Oka had been murdered. When? I don't know. But what I do know is that it was recent. I seen them just a minute ago.

"K-Kokona...Let's go." We quickly grabbed our stuff. I took a photo for evidence and ran to the closest police station. Then I saw her. I saw Ayano walking into the shower room covered in blood. I nudged Kokona's shoulder telling her to take a photo. She had her phone out just incase of any evidence. When we made it to the police station we told them about our discovery and showed then our photos. They went down to the beach to tell everyone to leave, we were told to go home and if they needed us they'd call. I brought Kokona back to my place because she didn't want me walking home alone.

"Hey Saki...if Ayano does get arrested, do you think the murders will stop?" "Of course, if she's the one behind them then they'll stop." She just nodded and just walked to the lounge room.

"Do you want something to eat?" "Yeah. W-What is there?" "I can get something delivered." She nodded and just looked back at the T.V, I hated seeing her like this so I sat next to her on the couch and hugged her.

"S-Saki wha-." "It'll be okay. I'll protect you. Even if it means I die trying, I'll do it." She looked at me in shock. I moved so I was looking at her, then I softly pressed my lips against her's. I moved back and hugged her again, this time she hugged back.

"I'm home!" "W-Welcome back." I said scooting away from Kokona with a red face "You girls want pizza?" We nodded and walked up to her to tell her what we wanted.

-Time skip-

We where watching Koe no Katachi while eating our pizza. I hope I don't have an existential crisis after this, while I was watching I remembered that thing that Kokona had started to tell me at school on the roof. I made a mental note to ask her about it after the movie.

-After the movie-

"Kokona...can I...talk to you about something?" "Yeah sure what is it?" "Well. You know that thing you were telling me about your dad? Can you tell me what he does. It worries me to think about it so I want to know what actually happens." She looked down trying to think about how to word it "Well...he-he comes into my room and he...cries." "What about?" "His debt problems. I want to help him but the only way I can get money fast is...gross." I could see her tearing up so I hugged her and tried to calm her "Kokona...I can ask my mum if she can help your dad pay off his dept if you want?" "No! I don't want to drag you into this!" "It's okay. I'm okay with helping, that's what I'm here for." It was Sunday tomorrow so I plan to stay home and play games or something. I hug Kokona tackling her down and keeping a tight grip on her so she can't leave. She turned around so she was facing me and snuggled onto the top of my chest.

Author-Chan: The kanji at the top (or

title of the chapter)

means love and is

pronounced "Ah i" and

written in romaji like

"Ai" just incase

you didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

I get up and go downstairs to get some food and look out the windows to see what's going on outside, I see someone who looks like Ayano walk towards Kokona's house. I call her to let her know that someone who looks like Ayano is walking toward her house, I tell her to jump out a window at the back of the house and come to my place.

When she gets to the bathroom window I tell her to open it since it's unlocked. She makes her way up to my room trying not to make much noise. Mum must've heard since she walked into my room and asked if we wanted anything to eat, before we could answer there was a knock on the door. Mum walks down to open the door to see who had knocked. I looked downstairs and to the front door to see who was there. It was the person from earlier.

"S-Saki. Do you know her?" Kokona asked, fear clearly covering her face. "No I don't. We may be able to escape if we go down the stairs while she's turning around we can run out the bathroom window." I said, trying to see when she turns around and how long for. When she turned for the third time I took Kokona's hand and softly ran to the bathroom only just making it. We ran and ran until we found a small shop that would have enough witnesses if she attacked us.

"Hey Saki. Do you think it would be for the best if we ran away from this place and stayed on our own?" "It would help both of our parents but I don't think it's the safest idea." I say, she nods in agreement. After we finished our conversation I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see who I guess would be Mrs Aishi, I asked he if she needed anything and she nodded.

"Can you girls follow me." She said, it was more of a demand than a question but we still refused. She grabs both our arms and pulls us to the corner of the shop.

"Don't you ever get my daughter in trouble with police again if you value your life." She walks away to go reunite with her daughter after years of being overseas.

We make our way back to my house and hang around for a bit (like Sayori) and get some food. Once Kokona had made it to her house, we texted until we had to sleep.

I stay up until 1:30 because I couldn't sleep because of the days event.

Author-chan: So peeps, what up? No...not the sky. So with my plans of being an A straight student this year was ruined on the first test with a B. Dreams crushed life ruined. So we started an English assessment a few weeks ago and I'm writing about vocaloid, it's just a short story though. I'll probably put it in the author's note when I have it printed but with the B, It was in maths so I'm sorta happy, but yeah. I haven't been updating any stories lately because the stress has been catching up on me. No sleep and well ya know that's why no updates lately. So before I go procrastinate some more I think I should share a story from the past few days. (This may become a thing with author notes from now on, but I'm not sure.) so our LOTE teach was away so we did HASS with the drama teacher... guess what we had to do at the end of the lesson...preform a fucking thing in front of the class about before federation in our country Australia. I mean... why should I give two shits about what happened years ago. I mean I understand that she wants us to be able to preform without being shy introverted fucks like me but come on! I actually started sweating and getting shaky. She saw and still made me preform. But *takes moment to giggle* guess what her excuse was. This is the funny part. It was "You used to be my A student. You are beautiful and smart. These people are your friends right? Well they need your help." Yep...that's what she said. Key word, used. She even pointed at me...like when you're telling someone off and you put your finger at the person's chest, that's what she did. While preforming I just stood there watching the other 3 in my group and at the end someone asked me what I did and I was like "Do you have any idea how hard just standing up there was? That's an achievement for me." When I was walking back to my desk I'm pretty sure my eyes started watering over the pressure I was put under but you know, that's going on the list of why I hate people.

They don't give two shits if you're put under pressure that makes you want to curl up into a ball and cry, they keep putting pressure on you.

So sorry about that...hehe. Just had to get it of my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the first day of the week so I got ready for school knowing that nothing will happen because Ayano has her mum trying reason with the police.

I get dressed and made myself breakfast. I walked out the door and Kokona was standing by the gate.

"I-I wanted to walk with you... I didn't want anything to happen." She said looking to the ground blushing. I walked up to her, kissed her cheek and started walking.

She ran up to me and walked next to me.

"So, what's all this about. Why'd you want to walk with me."

"I told you, I didn't want anything to happen. I know Ayano's mum's trying to convince the police that Ayano wasn't behind the recent murders. But...I still don't trust them."

-Time skip-

After classes we couldn't go to the club so we went club hunting.

"What about the... drama club?"

"You know, Kokona, I don't think we should join a club. We should practice for the talent show."

"Oh-Oh yeah!" She said running towards the roof, me following close behind.

We walked into a corner and I turned my phone on. We started dancing and being stupid.

"So I think we should wear something different for the show. Like you could wear Miku's and I wear Luka's." I said turning to her.

"Sure, do you want me to make everything? I'll make the dresses and the headphones." She said, I nodded. We got back to practice until the bell rang and went back to class.

I'm really excited for this...

Author-Chan: Sorry for the short chapter but I was kinda going through writers block. But I pulled through. This chapter's 258 word but I usually try and make my chapter 500-600 (usually 600) so extremely short chapter. Sorry again!


	10. Chapter 10

After school, we made our way to Kokona's house to grab her sewing equipment. We walked to the nearest shop to buy the dresses. Once we made it to my place we put everything on my table and found pictures on our phones of the outfits.

We started with the headphones which where a bit of a challenge but finished fairly quickly. We started the dresses but only got halfway done before it was time for Kokona to go home.

"Hey Saki, is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?" Kokona asked, obvious excitement in her voice.

"Sure, mum'll be away tonight so it should be okay.

"I'll grab some spare clothes then." Kokona said walking out the door.

"I should have some clothes you can wear... that's if... you want to." I said, turning my head away from her because of my red face.

"It's fine with me. Come on, let's go make some food!" She said. She seemed to be happier now, I'd ask her but I might ruin it so I decided that some things are just best the way they are. No if, ands or buts about it.

-Time Skip-

After we finished eating, we continued to work on our outfit. Right when we were about to take a break, we heard a loud scream come from my window.

"Hey Saki, did you hear that?" She asked obviously seeming scared.

"Of course I did." I answered just as scared.

We looked out my window to see a black figure. I didn't need to see her face to know who it is. How could I forget what happened, what she did.

She turned, she was covered head to toe in blood. She held in her hand the head of a person that I've spent my life with and one that has left this world too early. She heals the head of my mother in her hand.

I cried and Kokona tried to comfort me but no one could help me, not even Kokona. The only person who could comfort me is dead, her head held by a monster. Ayano isn't a person.

"Saki, I'm gonna cal the police. Please stay strong." Kokona said, trying to keep her voice from wobbling from her want to cry.

All I could do was cry, I would occasionally say my mum's name. Just as Kokona was about to sit next to me, the sirens were heard which made me sigh in relief.

We sat and waited for the police to show up and when they did, we were gonna tell them everything that happened.

-Time Skip-

We told them everything. Everything from this afternoon to just before. They told us we sounded too innocent so they'd ask the neighbours if they heard the scream we heard.

We'll have to wait until tomorrow to hear back from them. I'm scared. Kokona's also scared. I'd do anything to keep Kokona safe, I don't want anything to happen to her. She's all I have left. My father left me. My mother... she... she...

Just thinking about it made me want to cry but Kokona would worry if I did so I have to stay strong for her sake.

I'm just so shaken up by all these things in a short amount of time. I want to leave it all behind.

That's it! I'll run away with Kokona and take her parents with so she doesn't have to go through what I'm going through.

"Kokona. I'm packing. We're leaving. We're taking your parents with us. I don't care if it means we have to live in a mud hut, we're leaving this place tomorrow after we hear from the cops." I told her grabbing my stuff and putting it together to make packing easy.

"B-Bu-" She started only to be cut of by my lips quickly pressing against hers. I smiled.

"Trust me. Moving forward from here won't be easy but we have to do it. Please Kokona." I tried to convince her. She nodded and smiled.

Please let us live. I just want to live my life like a normal girl but I'm being haunted by a monster. Someone please, just save Kokona before me.


	11. Chapter 11

The police have checked us and told us that we're okay to leave. We grabbed our stuff and left for Kokona's house making sure to grab everything of value.

"Saki. I'm scared." Kokona said, voice shaky. It was obvious that she wanted to cry but was trying her hardest to hold it back.

"It's okay Kokona, you're with me and your parents. What's the worst that could happen. We're leaving, she won't be able to find us." I said hugging her.

At the moment, we were sitting in the back of Kokona's parents car. We were going as far as we possibly could.

"Where are we going?" I asked Kokona's mum.

"Sapporo. We're taking a boat to the island and then we'll drive the rest of the way." She answered.

"See Kokona. We're going from just out of Tokyo to Sapporo. We'll be safe." I said trying to comfort her.

She nodded and snuggled into me soon to fall asleep.

"Thank you so much for helping our daughter. She doesn't tell us anything so having you there to comfort her is really a huge help for us." Kokona's mum said turning to me smiling.

"No problem. I've always liked her, I've never really been liked so having her there for me has helped me too so thank you too." I answered trying to make a good impression.

"It's nice to hear a teen speak so nicely to adults for once. You seem like a good kid, but if you hurt our daughter we'll never forgive you." Her dad joined in.

I had a flashback to that dream I had. I killed Kokona. It felt so real. It scares me how real it felt. It seemed almost like a warning, or even a memory from a long time ago. If you were to ask me, I'd say it felt more like a warning more than anything else.

-Time Skip-

We've been driving for about ten minutes and we start to feel uneasy. We turn down the road and make it to a weird looking road. We stop to observe our surroundings and seen a figure walk out of the door. It was Ryoba, Ayano's mother.

"Drive. Drive as fast as you can!" I yelled to them.

"We can't! It's blocked!" Kokona's mum yelled back.

"Reverse then!" I shouted back.

"Okay!" Kokona's dad slammed the reverse pedal but a bunch of Ayanos walked behind us and stoped us.

"What the fuck's happening!?" Her dad yelled. We looked at the door and seen the real Ayano waving, knife in hand.

-Time Skip-

I'm in a dark, wet place and I can't find Kokona. I'm worried, I don't want anyone to have done anything to her. My head hurts and my legs have been tied to a pole.

"W-What? W-Where am I? Saki! Saki!" Kokona yelled

"Yes! Kokona! I-I'm here!" I answered.

I remembered that I've kept a knife with me so I moved my hands down to my skirt and grabbed my knife and cut the rope on my hands. I moved to my feet and rushed to Kokona.

"W-What! N-No! GET AWAY!!!" Kokona screamed looking at me, no behind me. I looked and seen Ayano.

She giggled and swung her bat down.

"What?"

Author-Chan: You thought I was done with cliffhangers? You were wrong! Very, very wrong!


	12. Chapter 12

Where am I? What's happening?

I heard footsteps coming from the door. I acted the way a mind broken slave would, she seemed to be fooled by my act which made me mentally sigh in relief.

I was scared. I don't wanna die.

"I want you to come to school with me. Got that?" Ayano whispered in my ears while gritting her teeth.

"Yes." I answered trying to seem as dead as possible.

Wait. Kokona. She... no.

-Le Flashback-

I was attending school like normal and was attending a meeting for the cooking club and Kokona, my girlfriend, was sitting outside the door.

"Hey Saki, I just remembered. I have a meeting in the drama club too. I'll see you after school." She said waving to me and leaving to go to the drama club.

-Time Skip-

My meeting's been finished for about ten minutes and I'm getting worried about Kokona. I walked over to the drama club and asked them where she went. They said she probably went home.

I was getting really worried now. I walked to the toilet and check ever single place in the school building. There's only one place left to check. The girls change room.

I walked over towards the change rooms and saw something I couldn't put into words, no matter how hard I try.

Ayano was carrying Kokona's lifeless body. I didn't know what to do. I ran home and cried.

The next day, I remembered nothing about what happened and started walking to the rooftop where Kokona asked me to wait. Ayano asked me to follow her and When she opened the storage room door and closed it behind her, I just stopped and looked at her waiting for her to turn around. When she did, she had a terrified facial expression and just pointed behind me and covered her mouth. I turned around. Then a sharp pain hit my neck. Then darkness. All I saw was black.

-End of le flashback-

Right now I'm at the school gate, playing along with Ayano's disgusting plan.

"I want you to kill that newspaper club leader. That... Info-chan." She ordered handing me a knife. I walk closer and closer to the newspaper clubroom and when I made it up the stairs I realised that I could push Ayano down these stairs. I waited for her behind the stairs and when she made it up, I pushed her down and ran towards her and stabbed her.

I let all of my anger, sadness and my regrets all take hold of my knife and I kept stabbing her until I heard loud sirens. I wanted to stop and run away but I couldn't stop stabbing her. I was crying and screaming. I just want it all to end.

"Drop the weapon! Hands behind your head and on your knees!" A foreign voice shouts at me. I followed all the orders and let them put me in the cuffs.

This is it. Kokona's gone. I've become a monster and now I'm gonna get thrown away for what I've done.

If I die at the end of this. Please let me be with Kokona. That's my only wish.

After the police further investigated the recent crimes, I was linked to all of them and now I'm going to be executed for something a horrible, horrible monster did.

My fingerprints were found on the weapons. My DNA was found at the same time Kokona was murdered. I'd never do something like that. But once they've mad up their mind, you're either guilty or innocent and it's very hard to change that.

Now I'm standing in front of the chair that will be the thing to end this short life of mine. I was seated and now it's all about to end.

If you won't let me see Kokona again, at least let her be happy without me please. It's all I'm asking. My final wish.

I love you Kokon-

-Bad End: Saki Executed-


	13. Chapter 13

-Oka's POV-

I'm disappointed that Saki was killed for something she didn't do because she deeply cared for Kokona. Since Ayano was one of my only friends, I decided that I'll bring all three back but they won't be able to hurt each other.

We couldn't summon demons but we can do resurrections of sorts after a certain amount of time. We brought them back and put them in their classrooms.

They won't remember any of it. Saki will just remember it as a dream. Let's see how many more tries they need to finally get to the True Ending.

Author-Chan: That's the end! Thank you to Homosexual-hoe on Wattpad for writing this with me. If you read their book, you'll be able to kinda see Ayano's side to this story. (Definitely read the book... it's really good.)


End file.
